F8rever
by Nala Matter
Summary: ¿Qué se puede hacer cuando todo está perdido? Cuando la muerte es lo único seguro, ¿lo dejarías ir? Isabella nunca pensó que el día más importante de su vida la arruinaría para siempre. Luego de años en una nube del olvido, Bella debe volver a la vida para juntar las piezas de lo que fue su vida y resolver el enigma en el que vive ahora.
1. Capítulo Primero

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La historia es solamente mía.**

"**F8rever"**

**Para Siempre**

**Summary: **¿Qué se puede hacer cuando todo está perdido? Cuando la muerte es lo único seguro, ¿lo dejarías ir? Isabella nunca pensó que el día más importante de su vida la arruinaría para siempre. Luego de años en una nube del olvido, Bella debe volver a la vida para juntar las piezas de lo que fue su vida antes y resolver el enigma en el que vive ahora.

Su pasado era un misterio, su presente estaba estancado y su futuro era lejano.

* * *

**Capítulo Primero**

**Tú eres el miedo nocturno.  
Tú eres la mañana cuando está claro.  
Cuando acaba, tú eres el comienzo.  
Tú eres mi cabeza, eres mi corazón.**

**No hay luz, no hay luz en tus brillantes ojos azules,**  
**nunca supe que la luz del día pudiera ser tan violenta,**  
**Una revelación a la luz del día,**  
**No puedes elegir lo que se queda y lo que se desvanece.**

**Y haría lo que fuera para que te quedaras,**  
**no hay luz, no hay luz,**  
**dime qué quieres que diga.**  
**  
No hay luz, no hay luz.**

**{No light, no light - Florence + the machine}**

**…**

Bella estaba mirándose por última vez en el gran espejo que tenía frente a ella. En él vio no a una muchacha, sino a una mujer. A una mujer con una gran sonrisa indeleble de felicidad. Todo en su vida estaba encajando por primera vez, perfectamente, y hoy, era el día en que todo culminaba. Aunque sólo era el final del comienzo. Pasó su mano por el abultado vestido que llevaba puesto, era de un blanco radiante haciéndola parecer una princesa.

Alice y Esme la dejaron por un momento para que ella tuviera unos segundos de privacidad. Al lado del gran espejo estaba un mueblecito de madera del cual empezó a sonar una música que se le hacía conocida. Claro que la conocía ya que era el tono de su celular.

Curiosa fue hacia él, porque: _¿quién podría llamarla a solo veinte minutos de su boda?_ Lo tomó y al ver la pantalla no reconoció el número. Un mal presentimiento la embargó y contestó.

—¿Aló? —Contestó dudosa.

—¿Con Isabella Swan? —Preguntó una voz rasposa.

—Sí, con ella. Dígame.

—Me alegro que sea usted quien haya atendido, ya que de otra manera hubiese sido un fastidio —habló un hombre con arrogancia.

—¿Con quién hablo?

—Creo que esa no es la pregunta correcta —dijo con ironía—, sino más bien ¿se encuentra sola en esa habitación?

Instintivamente Isabella contesto, ya que, _¿qué daño le podría hacer?_ —Sí, ¿por qué?

—Escuche bien lo que le voy a decir y nada de hacer algo estúpido porque la vida de su prometido está en juego, sólo diga sí y no cuando se lo pida —está vez la voz del hombre fue mucho más seria y calculada.

Ella no lo podía creer. Anonada se quedo en silencio.

—Bien, veo que nos entendemos. Va a salir sin que nadie la vea en dirección a la calle que da con el estacionamiento enfrente de una pequeña plaza detrás del hotel. Allí habrá un auto negro esperándola.

—Pero no pued... —dijo ella horrorizada.

—No está entendiendo —le habló pausadamente—. Si usted no lo hace mataremos a su lindo Cullen.

—¿Cómo sé si es verdad lo que usted me está diciendo? —Preguntó nerviosa, agarrándose del mueble para mantener el equilibrio.

—Oh, qué mal, odio que desconfíen de mí… Pero para que vea que soy bueno, se lo pasaré.

Bella espero por un momento en que de la otra línea se escucharon unos pasos y por fin una voz habló:

—Bella, no... —Escuchó un quejido adolorido y se le quebró el corazón— no, no lo hagas. No los escuches, por favor.

Un estruendoso golpe se escucho como si algo cayera fuertemente, quebrándose.

—Veo que nuestro Cullen no está cooperando, pero creo que usted lo hará. Tiene dos minutos para estar afuera y no le diga nada a nadie, tenemos todo vigilado —rió siniestramente—. Tic, tac, Isabella. El tiempo corre. —Y se cortó la llamada.

Nerviosa Bella, no sabía qué hacer. Instintivamente miró hacia la venta que daba a la calle y vio a cuatro grandes hombres que miraban fijamente la ventana. _Acechándola. _

_Esperándola. _

Sin perder más tiempo se escabulló, logrando salir sin que nadie la viera. Ya cuando estuvo en la parte del estacionamiento subió rápidamente escaleras arriba y corrió como si la vida se le fuera en ello. La gente extrañada de verla vestida de novia, pero ella seguía corriendo ya cansada por la gran cantidad de tela que traía sobre su delgado cuerpo. Pasó unas partes llenas de lodo y tierra, le importó nada que llevara el vestido puesto, solamente quería verlo, saber que estaba bien, pero su corazón le decía lo contrario.

Las calles de New York se le hicieron eternas, cada paso que daba era dirigido por el latido de su corazón. Sentía miedo, pero más fuerte era la desesperación. Su respiración era errática, necesitando todo el control para no desmayarse en medio de la calle. ¿Quién le iba a decir que el día más feliz de su vida se convertiría en el peor? En el día en el que su vida cambiaría para siempre, de mala manera.

Después de un tormentoso correr encontró el auto negro, tocó el vidrio polarizado y dos grandes hombres negros se bajaron sin decir palabra alguna, le abrieron la puerta y ella entro en su infierno personal.

A medida que avanzaban su corazón latía más y más fuerte hasta el punto en el que su propio latido era lo único que escuchaba. Algunas cuadras ya en marcha el hombre le dijo que tenía que vendarle los ojos, ella aceptó y la vendó con una gruesa cinta negra muy apretada, despeinando su elaborado peinado, el que a Alice le había costado horas hacer, pero tampoco le importo.

Anduvo cerca de casi dos horas, aunque pudo haber sido más o menos, no estaba segura ya que los nervios la tenían presa.

_Todo estará bien, todo estará bien,_ se repetía internamente. Cuando el auto se detuvo, le sacaron la vendada y se bajo. Vio grandes galpones, también vio como el sol descendía acercándose al crepúsculo. En una parte de su mente pensó que el sol se escondía para no presenciar lo que iba ocurrir. _Que cerca estaba ella de la verdad._

Lentamente abrieron un gran portón de metal. Todo era tan escalofriante. Adentro, el lugar tenía grandes ventanales hacia arriba por donde entraba escasa luz, guiada por ella se encontró con una horrenda vista.

Tirado en el piso, inconsciente, estaba Edward. Corrió hacia él. Se incoó y tomo su rosto delicadamente viéndolo, estaba todo golpeado y con sangre.

—Edward, amor, despierta. Por favor, mírame ¡Edward, Edward! —Lo llamaba pero él no respondía. En ese momento pensó lo peor; _no, no, no,_ se repetía mientras lágrimas rodaban por su mejilla.

Un hombre rubio se acerco a ellos, era el tipo más horrible que había visto en su vida.

—¡Vamos Eddy, no te hagas! —Le decía sínicamente, de repente le pegó una fuerte patada en sus costillas haciendo que Edward gimiera.

—¡Déjelo! —Le gritó Bella, pero el tipo le volvió a pegar y le hizo una seña a otro que traía un gran balde. En cosa de segundos lo vació completamente sobre Edward, mojando también a Bella.

Al tercer golpe Edward reaccionó abriendo lentamente sus ojos adoloridos.

—Bella... —Gimió. La expresión de dolor que tenía en su rostro jamás se le olvidaría a Bella.

—Amor—dijo ella, lanzándose a sus brazos. Le dio un beso y lo abrazó como si así pudiera salvarlo.

Edward se volteo para ver al hombre. —James, ella no tiene nada que ver con esto. Déjala ir.

—Te dije que por las buenas o las malas harías lo que te pedía —se acercó a él y lo tiró del pelo sacándolo del lado de Bella—. Te lo advertí maldito —y volvió a arrojarlo al suelo. Bella se dio cuenta que Edward traía el traje de novio pero sin la chaqueta y también vio el mal estado en que se encontraba. Sus pantalones estaban llenos de tierra, quizá por todas las veces que lo habían arrastrado, y su camisa repleta de manchas rojas.

Bella se acercó nuevamente a Edward y escuchó cómo James reía asquerosamente. Pasaba su mano una y otra vez por su cara. Había algo en la mirada de James que hizo que a Bella se le enfriara la sangre.

—Y bien desgraciado, qué me dices ahora —se acercó a Bella tirándola fuertemente de su brazo—. No nos habías dicho lo guapa que era —tocó su piel provocando nauseas en ella. Su cuerpo entero lo rechazaba.

—¡SUÉLTALA! —Gritó Edward, se levanto como pudo pero James fue más rápido y sacó una pistola apuntando la cabeza de Bella, ella horrorizada ahogó un grito.

James le hizo otra señal a un hombre y empezaron a rociar por todas partes a lo que ella pudo reconocer que era algún combustible, debido al horrible olor que llego hasta su nariz.

—Okey, Edward, te digo por última vez que me digas la maldita clave o los calcinaré a ti y a la preciosura de tu zorra. —Le decía mientras pasaba la pistola por la piel de Bella.

—Maldita sea, James, ¡ya te dije que no lo sé!

—Respuesta equivocada —dijo dando un tiro a quema ropa hacía Edward.

—¡EDWARD! —Gritó en llanto Bella. James la tiró al lado de él.

Sus rodillas chocaron con el frío suelo haciéndole un gran daño. Lo intentó abrazar y tomar de su rostro pero sus manos temblaban de miedo y horror. — Mi amor, escúchame ¡Edward! —Gritaba Bella con lágrimas en los ojos y todo paso muy deprisa. De pronto vio que todo empezó a ponerse rojo y vio como las llamas emergían como si el infierno se hiciera presente quedando solo ellos dos.

—Bella... —Gimió.

—Aguanta por favor, Edward no me dejes, quédate conmigo. —Entre sollozos le pedía.

—Te amo, Bella. —Se acercó lentamente a sus labios dando un tierno y dulce último beso.

—Yo también, mi amor. —Presionó suavemente para que no perdiera tanta sangre pero era imposible, sus manos y su hermoso vestido blanco perla estaban bañados completamente por su sangre. Una sangre espesa y roja que la asfixiaba.

—Te ves hermosa, Bella. Siempre soñé con verte así un día. —dijo él en un tono demasiado bajo, apagado.

—Lucha por nosotros. —Le pidió. Puso su rostro en su hombro para sentir su olor inigualable.

—No puedo, Bella... Perdóname...

—No, no, no. Me lo prometiste, mi vida. —Él suavemente intento secarle sus lágrimas pasando débilmente su mano por su rostro.

Todo el lugar ardía formando un círculo donde ellos estaban, formado por las llamas.

—No llores, mi amor —le tocó su pecho, en el lugar donde estaba su corazón—. Recuerda… Un solo corazón, amor. Sé que las cosas no salieron como queríamos pero... —Una punzada le llegó y se quejo retorciéndose por el dolor.

—No hables, estaremos bien, lo estaremos, lo estaremos —se repetía incansablemente aunque era algo imposible. El tiempo se les estaba acabando.

—No, mi amor, no lo estaremos. Bella, recuerda que siempre te voy a amar, eres la única en mi corazón. —Prometió.

—Edward, por favor no me hagas esto, me prometiste que nunca me ibas dejar, ¡diablos, me lo prometiste! —Sus lágrimas no paraban de salir y ella lo único que veía era su rostro apoderado por el dolor mientras que no paraba de rogar para que no la dejara—. Edward tu eres todo para mí.

Sonrió débilmente. —Mi pequeña Bella... Lo lamento tanto, amor —tomó su mano acariciándola lentamente y ella se apego más a él. Veía como el fuego los amenazaba pero a ella no le importaba. Lo único vital era que él se quedara.

—Necesito de tu amor, necesito de ti. —Le dijo ella. Quería hacerle saber cuán importante era que él se quedara. Lo sabía, era egoísta, pero era la verdad.

—Desde el cielo te estaré cuidando cariño y cuando sea el tiempo adecuado nos volveremos a ver —le dio un beso en su frente—. Cuida de mi corazón, lo he dejado contigo... —y al decir esto dio su último aliento.

—No, no, no, ¡EDWARD, EDWARD!—Gritaba Bella pero él ya no la escuchaba. Movía de su cuerpo para que reaccionara pero todo era en vano.

Un grito desgarrador desde el fondo de su alma brotó. Se aferró a su cuerpo como si esa fuese la manera de mantenerlo con ella.

—¡No, no, no…! —Se repetía.

Pero él ya se había ido y las llamas les habían alcanzado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí les dejo mi nueva historia :D Es un fic que había escrito hace mucho pero que nunca me anime a subirlo, y hoy me dedique todo (bueno casi todo) el día en editar la historia :3**

**Espero en verdad que les haya gustado. No sé porque soy tan adicta al drama pero me encanta escribirlo jijij.**

**Como siempre recordarles que en facebook hay un grupo donde subo imágenes, música, trailer, ect, ect. En mi perfil están los links de todo, si tienen alguna duda no duden en preguntarme, no muerdo ñ.ñ Y bueno si el terremoto no me mata pronto les traeré el nuevo cap.**

**Sin más que decir me despido**

**Con cariño Nala.**


	2. Capítulo Segundo

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La historia es solamente mía.**

"**F8rever"**

**Capítulo Segundo**

**Y en la oscuridad, puedo oír el latido de tu corazón.  
Intenté encontrar el sonido,  
Pero entonces paró, y yo estaba en la oscuridad,  
Así que en oscuridad me convertí.**

**Las estrellas, la luna, todas se han apagado,  
Me dejaste en la oscuridad…**

**No**** hay ****amanecer****, no hay día,  
****siempre estoy en****este crepúsculo****,  
****A la sombra de****tu corazón…**

**{Cosmic love – Florence + the machine}**

**…**

**Siete años después.**

Un rayo de luz entraba por la ventana, no se escuchaba ningún sonido y levemente una muy lenta respiración se entrelazaba con la tranquilidad de la habitación.

Todos los días como si fuera medido por un reloj al comienzo del crepúsculo, la chica que se encontraba en la habitación soltaba una única y solitaria lágrima que corría por su rostro.

¿Qué se podría decir de ella? A simple vista se veía una hermosa joven con su largo cabello y bellos ojos marrón que parecían dos pozos de chocolate. No era voluptuosa pero su figura era precisa y elegante con sus curvas sin pasar a lo grotesco.

Pero si se detenían por un momento en observarla realmente, sus ojos que miraban sin mirar y sus pocos gestos estaban vacíos, desolados, sin vida. Su piel blanca y fría gracias a que nunca salía del cuarto, fácilmente pasaban por la de una ser muerto y así se veía.

Nunca hablaba nada y en susurros y débilmente decía frases que nadie escuchaba y aunque así fuera nadie los entendía.

Percibir esa imagen era muy triste a pesar de que todos los días entraba un poco de luz solar, todo se veía lúgubre y el ambiente era parecido al de los velorios, donde casi nadie habla pero donde todos pueden sentir la pérdida.

Aquella habitación pintada de un color blanco horroroso tenía una cama de fierro, un pequeño velador y una mecedora en la cual la joven se sentaba todos los días al frente de la ventana que daba a un gran jardín.

Muchas veces se quedaba dormida allí y los enfermeros la trasladaban a su cama comparando su peso con el de una pluma. No dormía nada, ya que era atemorizada en sus sueños despertando siempre entre sus propios gritos que desgarraban el alma. Cuando los enfermeros la despertaban la encontraban bañada en sudor y por esto tenía unas grandes ojeras que marcaban su rostro.

Los doctores no creían posible su recuperación, le diagnosticaron estupor catatónico, depresión y leves signos de esquizofrenia.

Una de las pocas enfermeras amables que había, Susan, a quien le decían cariñosamente Sue, se encargaba de ayudarla a vestir, le llevaba su comida y se preocupaba de que al menos ingiriera algo, le gustaba peinar su largo cabello y hablarle. Le contaba de su vida, de sus hijos y esposo, de cuan importantes eran para ella su familia, a veces la chica la miraba y Sue veía algo de cordura en ella, era una de las pocas personas que tenía fe en que se iba a recuperar. Sue no creía que estaba loca o al menos no del todo, era más perceptible y se daba cuenta de la gran tristeza y sufrimiento que cargaba ella.

Muy pocos sabían su nombre, todos la conocían como la chica de la habitación 13 o _la muda de la 13_ y casi nadie sabía cómo y por qué ella estaba allí. Una que otra enfermera intrusa buscaba en los archivos de ingreso pero era muy poco lo que hallaban allí, sólo salía su nombre, su edad y su diagnóstico. Su pasado era un enigma, su presente estaba estancado y su futuro era lejano.

A la luz de la luna la melancolía de Isabella Swan se acrecentaba mayormente, era como si despertara de su retardo. Lloraba desconsoladamente y se perdía entre sus recuerdos. Una vez Sue la encontró en ese estado, era muy raro de ver, Isabella casi volvía a ser una persona normal, podía sonsacarle a lo más dos frases a la chica, Sue decidió no decírselo a los doctores ya que ellos la podían medicar y empeorar su estado.

En una de esas noches, Sue comprobó que la joven no recordaba casi nada y lo poco que retenía se le iba como el polvo en el aire. Entonces se le ocurrió traerle un diario para que ella escribiera sus pocos recuerdos y en caso de que sanara pudiera tener algo de su escaso pasado.

Así fue como Isabella poco a poco fue llenando de su vida en aquellas pequeñas hojas de papel, siempre que releía las paginas se daba cuenta de que el dolor era más pasadero con aquel aturdimiento que la cubría.

_Hoy como cada día el dolor sigue ahí. A veces me confunde la espesa neblina que emborrona mis días, me sorprende cuando me doy cuenta en qué fecha estamos, pero eso no importaba, lo más primordial que le pedía al vida era precisamente perder la noción del tiempo. Luchar contra esta neblina es imposible pero es mejor así, aunque a veces me hace olvidarme de recuerdos, pero cómo se va a recordar cuando uno olvida para no tener que sufrir. _

_No me permitía casi nunca pensar en él, e intentaba mostrarme estricta a ese respecto. Soy humana y a veces fallo, desde luego, pero he mejorado tanto en estos momentos, ya podía eludir la pena varios días, pero la consecuencia era este aturdimiento infinito. _

_Entre la tristeza y la nada, había decidido escoger la nada._

_Era una forma muy dura de vivir: prohibiéndome recordar y aterrorizada por el olvido._

En eso momentos llegaban a la memoria de Isabella recuerdos que afloraban sin querer, que el aturdimiento no podía cubrir.

—_Vamos, Bella. Ya vamos a llegar. _—D_ecía Edward a Bella tomándola de la mano._

—_Es un milagro que no me haya caído, ¿para qué seguir tentando al destino? _—S_e quejaba ella. _

—_Amor, no te has caído porque yo siempre estoy contigo _—_y él la abrazó por detrás dándole pequeños besos por su cuello._

—_Si sigues así no llegaremos nunca _—_Edward le dio un corto beso en los labios y le dijo:_

—_Vamos, amor. Ya vas a ver que vale la pena._

Desde pequeño a Edward le encantaba hacer senderismo y recorrer peligrosos caminos, en uno de eso paseos se encontró con un hermoso claro repleto de flores por donde entraba una luz que le daba al lugar algo mágico inigualable.

_El bosque se extendía a nuestro alrededor, Edward se encontraba muy a gusto y cómodo en aquel dédalo de color verde, y nunca pareció dudar sobre qué dirección tomar. _

_Después de varias horas, la luz paso de un tenebroso tono oliváceo a otro jade más brillante al filtrarse a través del dosel de ramas. El día se había vuelto soleado, comencé a sentir un estremecimiento de entusiasmo por primera vez desde que entre en el bosque, sensación que rápidamente se convirtió en impaciencia._

En el momento en que Edward descubrió ese prado se prometió así mismo compartirlo con la persona que más amara y así fue.

_Alcance el borde de aquel remanso de luz y atravesé la última franja de helecho para entrar en el lugar más maravilloso _ _que había visto en mi vida. La pradera era un pequeño círculo perfecto lleno de flores silvestres: violetas, amarillas y de tenue blanco. Se veía tan hermoso que dolía verlo._

_Mis recuerdos no le hacen justicia pero después de tanto tiempo todavía puedo recordad sus resplandecientes orbes verdes que se ponía de un color esmeralda cada vez que se emocionaba. De sus cabellos color bronce y de cómo se me desbordaba el corazón cada vez que me besaba._

_¿Alguna vez conseguiré que el corazón deje de intentar saltar fuera de mi pecho cuando me tocas? __Me preguntaba a mí misma, y la verdad es que nunca dejaba de hacerlo._

—_Es perfecto _—_le dijo Bella viendo la inmensidad del prado._

—_Te amo, Bella, con cada parte de mi corazón. _—_Bella notó algo extraño en su voz y lo miró a sus hermosos ojos verdes._

—_¿Edward qué sucede? _—_Preguntó confundida._

—_Isabella Swan _—_la miró a través de aquellas pestañas de longitud imposible. Sus ojos verdes eran tiernos y a la vez abrazadores_—._ Prometo amarte para siempre, cada día de mi vida. ¿Me haría el extraordinario honor de casarte conmigo?_

_En ese momento estaba más que sorprendida. Éramos muy jóvenes para pensar en esa posibilidad aunque nos amaramos era difícil de contemplar esa idea, aun así no dude ni un segundo en responderle_.

—_Sí _—_dijo la chica sin una pisca de duda. _

A pesar de que Isabella luchaba para que este tipo de recuerdos no salieran a la superficie, su corazón se negaba a olvidar. Resignada decidió que dejaría a su mente recrear aquel momento en su cabeza.

Recordar el dulce sabor de ese beso convertido en promesa de amarse por toda la eternidad, de recordar el enloquecedor aroma de Edward, la suavidad de su toque. Las hermosas palabras que le susurraba al oído cuando la hizo suya. Cuando se entrego por completo a él.

Bien sabía que por todo esto tendría que pagar un alto precio que luego su corazón le cobraría… Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

De esa manera se pasaban las horas, los días e incluso los años. Aunque algo vendría a la vida de Isabella para despertarla de aquel letargo.

El sonido de los tacones acercándose extrañó a las mujeres que estaban en la habitación.

—Bella —Dijo en un susurro aquella mujer dotada de gracia y elegancia.

La joven se sorprendió al escuchar su sobrenombre y más de quién venía. Lentamente se giró para asegurarse de que su mente no le jugaba una mala pasada. Pero no, era cien por ciento verdad. En su habitación estaba Esme Cullen.

Pero Isabella no era la única sorprendida, por un lado estaba Esme quien casi no reconoce a la chica, su rostro, su cuerpo y sus gestos eran y estaban sin vida. Esme pensó que al pasar el tiempo Bella se repondría de la muerte de su hijo pero estaba peor que cuando la vio por última vez. Y por otro lado estaba Sue quien no creía lo que veía.

—Disculpe, ¿usted conoce a Isabella? —Le preguntó una confundida Sue.

Esme miro a Sue como siempre mira a la gente de clase inferior y respondió:

—Claro que sí, por eso estoy aquí —Esme se acercó lentamente hacia Isabella, con precaución—. Bella..., cariño —le tocó suavemente el rostro a la joven como si ella se fuera a romper—. ¿Linda, me escuchas?

Bella quien sólo la miraba soltó unas lagrimas al ver el rostro y los ojos de ella que eran una copia exacta a los de Edward.

—Señora, lo siento pero ella no responde y tampoco está muy consciente. —Dijo amablemente Sue.

—Lo sé —Contesto Esme, esta vez con voz acongojada—. Sólo quiero que me escuche —y se acercó un poco más a Bella—. Hija, necesito tu ayuda para... —A Esme se le quebró la voz y se puso a llorar.

Para ella ver en ese estado a la joven le resulto más que difícil, se le rompió el corazón. Le recordaba el día del entierro y aquella tarde en el hospital.

Con lagrimas en los ojos Esme dijo—: Cariño, de... De verdad lo siento. —Le tomó sus manos y la miró a sus ojos—, yo pensé que tú... digo, tú estarías... _¡agg!_ esto es tan difícil para mí, yo tenía la esperanza de que este lugar te haría mejor pero... Por lo que veo, hija fue para peor. Créeme que de verdad lo siento tanto.

Sue se acerco a Esme diciéndole:

—Señora, en verdad le digo, no vino en un buen momento y dudo mucho que quiera decirle algo, tal vez si viene otro día...

—No. —Dijo molesta—. Sólo quiero que me escuches, Bella. Sólo eso.

Bella envuelta en sus recuerdos se perdió durante un instante pero luego miró a Esme y ella entendió que sin hablarle ella le podía decir lo que por las noches no la dejaba dormir.

—Hija, primero que nada —miró a Sue— tenemos que hablar en privado. —Bella aterrorizada negó febrilmente, porque si alguna de las cosas que le decía Esme la alteraban más de lo debido la única que la podría ayudar sería Sue.

—Está bien. Como tú quieras pero... Esto, como tú sabrás no me hace nada de bien —suspiró—. Reabrieron el caso de Edward y creen que tú nos podrías ayudar en reconocerlos.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron ampliamente y se puso tensan.

—Yo sé que no te gusta hablar sobre aquel día pero tú los viste y podrías reconocerlos, tal vez, no sé, quizás… —Pensó durante un segundo— podría convencer a Marie que te saque de aquí.

Durante un momento todo se quedo en silencio. Sue sabía que la joven en las últimas semanas había estado peor y las marcas en su brazo lo corroboraban y dudaba mucho que ella saliera de la clínica.

—Está bien, Bella. Lo entiendo —se acercó más a ella y le dio un abrazo—. Cuídate, nos vemos. Y si cambias de opinión llámame.

Esme salió lentamente de la habitación. Rápidamente Isabella proceso todo lo que le había dicho y sin detenerse en medir las consecuencias habló.

—¡Esme, espera! —Las dos quedaron sorprendidas y Esme se giró—. ¿Por qué ahora? Después de tanto tiempo —sus palabras eran frías y duras.

Esme observó su rostro viendo el dolor que la apresaba — Encontraron nuevas pistas, Bella. Estoy muy segura de que esta vez llegaremos a ellos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Uuuh ¿qué les pareció? Sé que el primer capítulo no dio muchas luces sobre de qué va la historia pero espero que éste si lo haya hecho.**

**Como siempre invitarlas a que entre al grupo en Facebook, por ahí siempre dejo cositas.**

**Me encanta leer sus comentarios y sobre todo de qué piensa que vendrá. ¿Aceptará Bella salir del hospital? ¿Los encontrarán?**

**Bueno sin más que decir me despido.**

**Con cariño Nala.**


	3. Capítulo Tercero

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La historia es solamente mía.**

"**F8rever" **

**Capítulo Tercero**

**Entonces perdiste tu confianza,  
y nunca deberías haberla perdido, nunca deberías haberla perdido…**

**En un chaleco antibalas,  
con todas las ventanas cerradas,  
haré todo lo posible  
yo te veré pronto…**

**En una lente de telescopio,**  
**y si todo lo que quieres es amigos,**  
**Yo te veré pronto.**

**{See you soon – Coldplay}**

**…**

Una mujer notablemente guapa aunque de edad madura, entró en la oficina del director de la clínica de salud mental. La mujer se notaba que era de dinero y dueña de un gran carácter.

—Buenos días señora, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar? —La saludo el director.

—Buenos días. Soy Esme Cullen, y quisiera hablarle sobre Isabella Swan —dijo firme y altanera—. Me la vengo a llevar.

—Disculpe usted, pero eso no se va a poder. La paciente Swan no puede recibir visitas y mucho menos dejar el recinto.

La mujer rió cínicamente moviendo su cabello color caramelo. —Creo que usted no escucho bien, o a caso no sabe quién soy yo, así que por favor no me haga repetírselo.

El hombre la miró, vio que la mujer no bromeaba pero era imposible permitirle eso ya que quién interno a Isabella pidió explícitamente que nadie la viera y menos la visitaran.

—Claro que la escuche señora Cullen, pero le repito, la paciente no está en condiciones de recibir a nadie, y ni hablar de dar su alta médica.

Esme Cullen como la dama que era sonrió malévolamente y finalizó: —Muy bien, señor... —Miró en el delantal el nombre del doctor —Señor Gerandy, no me gusta perder mi paciencia pero créame que nadie me impedirá llevarme a Isabella Swan.

Dicho esto la mujer salió de la oficina con gran elegancia. A las pocas horas después el dueño y propietario llamó al doctor Gerandy diciéndole que si no hacia lo que Esme Cullen le pedía mañana mismo encabezaría la lista de desempleados del país.

El doctor no podía permitir eso ya que tenía una gran cantidad de deudas y su casa hipotecada, se defendió explicándole la situación pero eso no cambio nada.

La misma mujer al día siguiente regreso con más altanería a la clínica, el director le pido disculpas por las molestias ocurridas —pedidas por el dueño—.

—Para que aprenda doctor Gerandy que a un Cullen no se le niega nada —fue la respuesta llena de pretensión y orgullo de Esme Cullen.

Por fuera se veía a Esme Cullen muy tranquila y elegante pero por dentro estaba muy asustada y nerviosa por ver a Isabella. No sólo por la enfermedad que le afectaba a la joven sino también porque ella sabia muchas cosas y algunas no muy buenas acerca de su familia.

En un principio estuvo reacia a venir pero por motivos de fuerza mayor tendría que hablar con la chica y recordar malos recuerdos que venían a su memoria sin querer.

Todas la enfermeras y enfermeros estaban sorprendidos, nadie nunca visitaban a la chica y aquella mujer que estaba esperando por ver a Isabella se veía distinguida y lejana aunque ni de lejos tan perturbada como lo estaba Isabella.

Isabella como todos los días estaba sentada en su mecedora de madera mirando sin mirar hacia la ventana. Esme llegó y colocándose a su lado le dijo:

—Es hora de salir de este infierno, Bella. Hay que volver a casa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Qué se llevaría?

_Nada_, pensó.

Nada de lo que había allí era de ella. Y aunque así lo fuera, no quería nada de lo que ahí había. No podía creerlo, ella iba a salir, se iba a ir. No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había paseado libre por las calles, cuando había sido dueña de su vida. No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había tomado una decisión.

_Cuando intentaste matarte_, le respondió su mente.

Puso sus dos manos tapándose sus odios negando con su cabeza. Quería que aquellas voces se callaran. No quería oírlas más. Pero luego Bella pensó si en verdad esto había sido una buena decisión. ¿En verdad ella podía dejar el hospital? ¿A Sue?

No quería dejar a Sue, pero debía reencontrarse con su pasado, luchar contra sus fantasmas, _se lo debía_.

Había dejado que el dolor la hundiera en una nube espesa de sufrimiento y melancolía, había escogido el camino fácil. ¿Pero cómo lo iba hacer? No encontraba que tuviera las fuerzas necesarias para hacerlo. ¿De dónde las sacaría? Tiró de su pelo nerviosa, necesitaba a Sue.

Gritó su nombre varias veces pero ella no vino. Dio vueltas en círculos por su habitación varias veces, tiró nuevamente de su cabello y comenzó a hiperventilar. Se dijo a sí misma que tenía que calmarse. No podía dejarse llevar, no ahora. Se sentó en el suelo, tomó su largo cabello entre sus manos y comenzó a trenzarlo. Eso la tranquilizaba. Lo trenzaba y lo deshacía, lo trenzaba y lo deshacía. Una y otra vez. Hizo al menos tres trenzas diferentes hasta que por fin pudo encontrar un poco de paz. Miró hacia el reloj que estaba sobre el respaldo de su cama, eran las cinco y Sue todavía no volvía.

Desde la visita de Esme en la mañana no había podido pensar en nada más que en él. Su mente se nublaba, llenándola de recuerdos dolorosos.

Comenzó a picarle su brazo, rascándoselo sin cesar. De pronto sintió una mano que se posaba sobre la suya, deteniéndola.

—No lo hagas, te estás lastimando —le dijo Sue en una suave voz. Y era cierto, había dejado unos rasguños y la piel muy irritada—. Ven.

Sue tomó su mano y la sentó en la mecedora. Desarmó lenta y delicadamente la trenza que nerviosa había hecho Bella. Sacó el cepillo que ella siempre traía ya que no podía dejar ninguna de estas cosas en la habitación de Isabella. Lo deslizó poco a poco por su larga cabellera.

—El doctor Brandy ya me contó que has sido dada de alta. —Le comentó Sue, tanteando el camino.

—Sí —habló Bella sin ánimo.

—Ya veo —Sue volvió a quitar la mano de Isabella de su brazo—. Verás que será un nuevo comienzo para ti.

—No quiero dejarte —soltó de pronto Bella. Se dio vuelta, mirándola.

Sue se detuvo y le dio una cálida sonrisa.

—Yo tampoco. Pero tienes que seguir a tu destino, Isabella. —Le dijo Sue con una sonrisa a medias y una mirada maternal que sólo una persona se la había dado en la vida; Renée.

—¿Y si me da otro ataque? No sé si pueda ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para salir de aquí. —Habló atoradamente, nerviosa jugando con sus dedos.

—Lo eres. Yo sé que lo eres. —Afirmó acariciándole su rostro— No importa lo que los demás piensen de ti. Eres una mujer fuerte que logrará todo lo que se proponga.

Sue hizo algo que jamás en todos esos años había hecho; la abrazó. Bella se puso rígida, pero luego se dejo llevar por el gran cariño que le tenía y le devolvió el abrazo.

—Siempre puedes venir a visitarme —le dijo Sue con una sonrisa—. Se feliz. Lo mereces.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—¿Estás lista? —Preguntó Esme.

Isabella asintió. Como vino se fue, sin nada. Bella no recordaba cómo había llegado allí, había sido hace tantos años atrás. Ahora sólo vestía unos jeans y una blusa blanca que le había traído Esme. Se veía mucho más joven de lo que era. Su pelo estaba trenzado, era la última que Sue le haría.

Intentó rascar de nuevo su brazo pero sintió el parche que los enfermeros le habían puesto. Tanto lo había hecho que dejo un pequeño surco en su piel. Esme intentó tomar su mano pero ella la retiró rápidamente.

—Sígueme —Le pidió Esme. Juntas avanzaron, los tacos de Esme repicaba en el suelo de cerámica. Recorrió los pasillos por los cuales había entrado hacía tanto tiempo, está era la segunda vez que lo hacía, todo era muy nuevo para ella. Bella podía sentir las miradas sobre ella, escuchaba los murmullos, y vio en los rostros de las personas a su alrededor mirarla atónitos. Al final de un largo pasillo estaba la salida. Repleto de arboles con hojas caídas encontró la entrada principal, Esme avanzaba firme y segura y ya estando en el marco de la puerta central vio una limusina negra, demasiado grande para solo llevarlas a ellas dos. Había olvidado la lujosa vida de los Cullen.

Apenas vio a Esme, el chofer abrió la puerta del auto dejándolas entrar.

Verlo fue un gran choque para Isabella.

Era Seth, el mismo que le había ofrecido su amistada cuando apenas comenzaba a salir con Edward, el mismo que la había llevado a su boda, y el mismo que había cargado el ataúd de Edward.

Dio un paso hacia atrás cuando lo reconoció. Este no era el Seth que ella había conocido. No, este era un hombre mucho más maduro, serio, y sin aquella sonrisa que lo caracterizaba. Esme notó la reacción de Bella y nuevamente se pregunto si lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien. Negó internamente e intentó de nuevo tomar la mano de ella para tranquilizarla. Ella no se lo permitió.

—Puedes subir, Bells. Todo está bien.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, uno tan grande que recorrió toda su columna paralizándola. Nadie la había llamado así en años. Y dolía, dolía como nunca pudo imaginar que lo haría. Ese ya no era un nombre para ser dicho, la única persona que lo podía hacer… _estaba muerta._

Bella negó y miró a Esme con una amargura que nunca imaginó albergar en su interior.

—Mi nombre es Isabella, y le pido por favor no vuelva a repetir ese nombre nunca más.

Dicho esto se subió a la limusina ante una estupefacta Esme. Seth miró a Esme preguntándose cómo iba ella a llevar toda esta situación. Esme dio un suspiro sentándose al lado de Isabella.

Eso no fue lo peor de todo. Luego de llevar al aeropuerto Bella sintió que no estaba preparada para dar ese paso tan grande que la esperaba. No estaba lista para tener una vida de nuevo. Fue presa del pánico y todo alrededor de ella parecía no detenerse. Intentó encerrarse en el baño del aeropuerto. Quizá si corría lo suficientemente fuerte, hasta que sus pulmones no dieran más, nadie la encontraría. Huir parecía tan cerca. Dejar todo atrás como lo tenía planeado hace tantos años. Dejar que el frío enfriara todo su cuerpo hasta llevarse su alma.

Todavía no podía entender por qué no se lo permitían; por qué no la dejaban llegar a él.

Eso era todo lo que deseaba, ser libre para volver a él.

Con su mano todavía en la manilla le puso el seguro y se apegó a la pared. Poco a poco fue cayendo hasta llegar al frio piso. Cerró sus ojos abruptamente intentando ahogar esas imágenes que parecían tan reales, tan nítidas.

La primera, cuando pensó que si sólo se hundía en esa bañera, estaría de nuevo con él. Ya casi podía imaginar lo que sería volver a verlo. Pero se lo negaron, sacándola de allí.

Luego, cuando vio el río de sangre ante sus ojos formarse. Fue tan fácil, tan solo un corte y todo acabaría. Casi pudo saborear de nuevo el sabor de sus labios, su aliento llenándola de paz. ¿Pero con qué quedó? Con sólo unas marcas que le recordarían que nunca sería feliz otra vez.

Y la última. La última fue la que detonó todo. Por qué tenía que hacerlo si sabía cómo terminaría todo. Maldecía una y otra vez a Alice por haberla detenido. Si tan sólo ella se hubiese demorado unos segundos más, si tan sólo la hubiesen dejado lanzarse de aquel barranco… Otra sería la historia.

Por largos minutos estuvo allí, sólo con sus pensamientos atormentándola. Pero de pronto pensó: ¿y si todo hubiese sido por algo? Por algo que en ese momento no supo descifrar, pero que ahora todo puede unirse. Y si ese fuese el destino diciéndole que no se dé por vencida. Que hay una luz al final del túnel. Y si ese fuese Edward diciéndole que todavía no, todavía sus manos no podrían volverse a juntar porque hay algo importante que ella debe hacer: encontrarlos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí apareces con un nuevo capítulo de F8rever y un resfriado espantoso u_ú, pero bueno, espero les haya gustado el cap. **

**¿Qué creen que hará Isabella ahora? Me gustaría leer sus opiniones ;)**

**Bueno sin más que decir me despido**

**Con cariño Nala. **


	4. Capítulo Cuarto

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La historia es solamente mía.**

"**F8rever" **

**Capítulo Cuarto**

**Y no puedo escapar del ardiente dolor.  
Me recuesto despierta,  
y el héroe caído atormenta mis pensamientos,  
¿Cómo pudiste dejarme así?**

**No puedo creer que sea verdad,  
sigo buscándote.  
Reviso mi teléfono y espero oírte en la habitación llena de gente,  
la broma es tan cruel. **

**Y ahora nunca lo sabré  
Si todo lo que me han dicho es sólo una fría mentira.  
Pensé que íbamos a llegar a viejos.  
Espejos en el humo... Me dejaron aquí ahogándome. **

**Han pasado siete días enteros sin tu abrazo.  
Quiero ver tu rostro, tengo algunas cosas que decir.  
Fue hace apenas una semana,  
tu dijiste: "Te amo, nena."  
Te dije: "Te amo, más." **

**Y luego, un respiro, una pausa… **

**{If you say so – Lea Michele}**

**…**

No sintió nada más que el rozar de sus dedos por su piel. Inmediatamente una sonrisa se formó en sus labios pero sin abrir sus ojos. Él continúo su camino por su brazo descendiendo por su cuerpo, luego su aliento tomando el lugar de su tacto, aún sin tocarla sus labios permanecían ahí acechándola, esperando. Al sentir la calidez de ellos una sensación de confort la embargo. Aun con sus ojos cerrados estiró su mano para alcanzarlo en medio de las tersas sabanas. Sus labios luego de abandonar su mejilla fueron a su oído para susurrarle un suave:

—Bella…

Abrió sus ojos de golpe.

Y la realidad la embargo.

Él ya no estaba.

Una gruesa lágrima desbordó por su rostro. ¿Hasta cuándo seguirían esos sueños que parecían tan reales? No había pasado ni un solo un día desde que Edward se había ido que no tuviera esos sueños.

Lo sentía todavía tan cerca de ella. Todos le habían dicho que con el tiempo pasaría. Pero todo era una mentira. Nunca lo haría, y Bella lo sabía muy bien porque desde que despertó en ese frío hospital el tiempo se había detenido para ella.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama en la penumbra de la madrugada mirando a la nada. Todo estaba tan impregnado de su esencia. Todo lo que la rodeaba parecía nunca haber cambiado. Incluso las cosas que había dejado Edward antes de salir del departamento ahí estaban: El libro que le faltaba poco por terminar estaba abierto en la página que había dejado, una vieja costumbre que tenía. Ahora nunca sabría el final de él. Su taza de café que le había regalado su sobrina con sus manos pintadas en ella le acompañaba. Incluso el atril con su cuadro a medio terminar. No había movido nada.

En estos pocos días que pasaron sólo se había atrevido a ocupar el sillón de la sala y el baño de invitados. Ni siquiera quería ocupar el que ellos solían hacerlo. Ahí había estado Edward por última vez antes de salir. Lo supo cuando llego del hospital.

El baño todavía olía a él. El Shampoo a medio cerrar —otra de sus viejas costumbres—, su celular y la corbata que habían elegido para el matrimonio. Nada había sido movido ni medio milímetro.

Y ahora, que sin saber cómo había despertado en su cama. No había tenido el valor de siquiera entrar en su habitación, porque ya sabía que esto la derrumbaría.

Una semana que parecía un segundo. Eso había sido para ella.

Todos los días se levantaba, hacia la misma rutina, vivía atrapada en esa absurda monotonía. Una parte masoquista en ella no quiso abandonar aquel lugar donde había sido feliz con él. Su tía le ofreció un departamento en otra ciudad para que rehiciera su vida, pero ella se negaba. Aunque resultara doloroso se quedaría allí. Con él.

Ver aquel departamento que alguna vez estuvo lleno de amor, alegría y mucha pasión, ahora estaba apagado, frío. Estar en ese espacio era uno de los lugares más doloroso para Isabella, sobretodo dormir o al menos intentarlo en aquella cama en la que dormía con él, la cual tenía su olor.

Los días posteriores al entierro de Edward lloro, lloro todos y cada uno de los días, su ya delgada figura era cada vez más inexistente llegando a un punto preocupante. Sin querer se estaba convirtiendo en un fantasma, en una sombra.

Cuando la muerte de Edward la golpeaba en lo más profundo, ella solo viva por vivir, hacia todo sin ganas, esperando el momento en que la vida le arrebatar su último aliento, porque aunque ella no lo admitiera tenía fe en que en algún momento se reencontraría con Edward y en otra vida podría ser feliz nuevamente junto con él.

Pero lo peor fue el entierro, después de que la ambulancia se llevara el cuerpo sin vida de Edward, Bella no pudo soportar ver como se caía su mundo y se desmayó.

Estuvo inconsciente dos días y cuando despertó comenzó su calvario. Alice la ayudo a prepararse para el entierro irónicamente igual que lo hizo para su casi boda. Un frio día de invierno fue el entierro, las nubes negras presagiaban una gran lluvia y el viento como tempano de hielo calaba en los huesos. Por más que trataron los Cullen de que el entierro fuera algo sencillo y familiar, no se pudo. Mucha gente fue al entierro del retoño de los Cullen. En la primera fila se encontraba Carlisle el patriarca de la familia, luego Esme, Emmett junto con Rosalie, Alice y Jasper y una muy acabada Bella muy cerca del ataúd.

_Tenía la sensación de que me habían practicado una gran abertura en el pecho a través de la cual me habían extirpado el corazón dejándolo en ese lúgubre ataúd y me habían dejado allí, rota, con los profundos cortes sin curar, sangrando y palpitando.__Racionalmente sabía que mis pulmones estaban intactos, ya que jadeaban en busca de aire y la cabeza me daba vueltas como si todo esfuerzo no sirviera de nada._

_Imaginaba mis manos azules del frío que sentía, me acurrucaba y me abrazaba las costillas para sujetármelas y no caerme a pedazos. _

_Estaba alerta, sentía el sufrimiento, aquel vacío doloroso que irradiaba mi pecho y enviaba incontrolables flujos de angustia hacia mi cuerpo._

_Una gran brisa azoto al lugar y de pronto vi como lentamente bajaban el ataúd. A mi memoria llegaron los más lindos recuerdos vividos con él y como si el tiempo retrocediera y él a mi oído me dijera aquellas frases que marcaron mi existencia:_

"_Te amo con todo mi ser y tendremos una larga y feliz vida juntos mi amor", esa frase fue cuando me pidió matrimonio y fue como si el tiempo se detuviera._

_Luego otra vino a mi mente; "nunca te abandonare, Bells, siempre estaré contigo. Nuestro corazón es uno solo", aquella cuando murió Renée y temía que todo se había apagado para mí. Y la última y más dolorosa, la que me desgarraba el corazón y me destrozaba el alma: "No llores, amor. Recuerda; un solo corazón, mi vida. Desde arriba te cuidare y te estaré esperando. Cuida de mi corazón, lo he dejado contigo". Pero era mentira. Él se había llevado el mío, y mi alma y todo mi ser. _

A Bella se le escapa el aire, se ahogaba en esa interminable desolación. Le era imposible de entrar en razón cuando recordaba esas crudas y crueles palabras que la mataban por dentro.

_¿Por qué Edward? Me lo prometiste, me prometiste que era para siempre. Amor vuelve, vuelve por mí... _

_Esperaba poder desmayarme pero, para mi desgracia no perdí el conocimiento. Las oleadas de dolor se alzaron y barrieron mi mente, hundiéndome con su fuerza._

A Isabella se le doblaron las piernas y cayó en el frio pasto. Se acercó más al nicho aun de rodillas y repetía sin cesar: _me lo prometiste._

_Me lo prometiste…_

_Me lo prometiste…_

Y así pasaron los días, que se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas se convirtieron en meses. En el día se veía a una muy demacrada Bella, que con suerte se peinaba y se hacía un moño de anciana, andaba taciturna, decaída y de noche salían todos sus males, los peores eran los recuerdos, pasaba noches sin dormir, mirando la nada y para nadie fue extraño que en mitad de los pasillos de la universidad se desmayara un día.

Al hospital llego su fiel amiga Alice, preocupada del estado de su amiga y casi hermana. También llego su tía Marie quien muy preocupada voló casi media ciudad.

Bella tenía una anemia muy aguda, su salud era deplorable pero los doctores encontraron algo más, algo muy inesperado.

—Felicidades, señora Cullen. —Le dijo animadamente el doctor a Bella.

—¿Felicitarme? ¿Por qué, Doctor? —Pregunto seria.

—Oh, vaya. Al parecer no sabe de su estado. Pero yo pensé que ya lo sabía ya que tiene varios meses.

—Disculpe, Doctor, pero no le estoy entendiendo. —Confundida le dijo mirándolo extrañada.

—Señora Cullen, usted está embarazada. Tiene cuatro meses de gestación.

Bella pensó que era una broma, aunque automáticamente se llevó su mano a su vientre, estaba casi liso pero inexplicablemente sintió algo, algo de él y de ella.

Una muy nerviosa Bella no sabía qué hacer. Hacia sólo tres meses atrás Edward había fallecido dejándola sola, pero no tan sola como ella creía, ya que le había dejado un pedacito de él. Después de tantas semanas Bella gesticuló con sus labios una pequeña sonrisa, sintió que sus pulmones podían respirar aunque no estaban sanados. Eso nunca pasaría. Pero su corazón se agrandaba al igual que lo haría su vientre para su bebé.

El doctor al revisar más minuciosamente su ficha y su diagnóstico le indicó a Bella que el bebé podría sufrir complicaciones al igual que ella debido a su anemia y que debería guardar reposo el resto de su embarazo ya que su estado era crítico.

Esto no desalentó a Bella, por el contrario, la alentó para cuidar su salud ya que si ella se enfermaba su bebé pagaría las consecuencias.

Contenta aunque siempre sumida en esa especie de neblina que la cubría le contó a Alice y a su tía quienes la llevaron no muy convencidas a su apartamento.

—Creo que deberías volver a pensar en mi oferta, hija. —Su tía le habla seria. Al verla nunca imaginarían que ella y su madre fueron hermanas. Eran tan diferentes. Se quedó pensando en ella.

La extrañaba tanto. Ni siquiera podía ir a visitarla al cementerio, su abuela se lo había prohibido. Eso era lo que más le dolía, y también pensar que su hijo no conocería a la mujer más bondadosa que el mundo pudo haber visto.

—Isabella. —La llamó enérgicamente—. No es sólo en ti que tienes que pensar ahora. Estar aquí no te hace nada de bien.

—Tu tía tiene razón —habló de pronto Alice, quien había estado callada hasta ahora—. Quizás sea mejor que te mudes. No tiene que ser a otra ciudad, pero las puertas de mi departamento están abiertas para ti. —Terminó dándole una sonrisa.

Bella negó de inmediato.

—Estaré bien aquí. No hace falta que me mude.

—Ni siquiera quieres dormir en tu habitación, Bella —Argumentó molesta Marie—. Tienes todas las habitaciones cerradas con llave. No mueves ni las tazas. Creaste una especie de… Santuario aquí.

Bella bajo su mirada apenada. Marie se acercó a ella tomándole sus manos.

—Él no va a volver.

—Marie —dijo Alice.

—No. Ella tiene que entender, Alice. No puede seguir viviendo en estas condiciones. Ya deje pasar mucho tiempo, pero no lo haré más. No puedo mirar a mi sobrina hundirse en esta depresión. Bella —le dijo mirándola—, esto tiene que acabar ahora.

Sintió una sensación de terror recorrer su cuerpo. Tembló de sólo pensar en abandonar el apartamento, de abandonarlo a él. La angustia se apoderó de ella y su respiración se fue acelerando.

—¿Estás bien, Bella? —Preguntó nerviosa Alice. Sabía que llevar a Bella hasta ese punto iba a ser difícil. Era por eso que ella y su madre la habían dejado allí. Esme pensó que si la dejaban con su dolor en aquel departamento por unos días su amiga se repondría. Pero Bella no lo hizo.

—No puedo hacerlo. No puedo abandonarlo —soltó sin querer.

Alice y su tía la miraron preocupadas.

—Eso es a lo que me refiero —dijo Marie.

Alice se acercó a Bella lentamente.

—Cariño. —Pasó su mano por su cabello dándole una sonrisa de compasión—. Sé que lo extrañas. Todos lo hacemos… —Alice se tomó un tiempo para hablar, esto era muy difícil para ella también—. Pero tienes que dejarlo ir.

Esas palabras la quemaron viva. ¿Dejarlo ir?

No podía tan sólo ni imaginar la idea de hacerlo. Pensar en ello la dejaba sin respiración. Comenzó a hiperventilar apretando sus puños.

—Necesito estar sola. —Apenas logro decir esas palabras.

—Claro que no. Isabella. —Marie le dio una mirada seria.

—Por favor. —Suplicó esta vez—. Estaré bien aquí.

Bella miró a Alice en ayuda. Ella creía que al menos su cuñada la entendería.

Alice suspiró—. Está bien. Pero llámame si me necesitas. Mi oferta sigue en pie.

—¿Qué? —Dijo atónita Marie—. No pienso dejarla así.

—Tía. —Bella la miró intentando parecer más tranquila—. Te prometo que me cuidare. Dormiré un poco y luego te llamaré.

Marie acepto a regaña dientes. Sabía que su sobrina no se veía nada bien y dejarla serie un error pero no pudo hacer nada más que aceptar. Luego de que las visitas se fueron hizo lo que prometió. O al menos algo así.

Intentó descansar un poco en su cama pero los recuerdos no se lo permitieron. Tuvo que abandonar rápidamente la habitación sentándose en la sala. El departamento era austero en su decoración, no había mucho muebles en él y escasos implementos. Algo que iba con la personalidad de ellos.

Se recostó por un momento en el sillón de la sala y el peso de sus ojos la envolvió en un sueño que no había tenido en días.

Así volvieron a pasar las semanas, y aunque el tiempo cambio su apariencia no lo hizo. Le había prometido a su tía que se cuidaría pero se le hacía difícil. Andaba siempre cansada ya que no dormía bien en aquel sillón, no comía bien porque todo lo devolvía y la pena la envolvía.

Sacó lo que más pudo —lo poco y nada que había— de la sala para ambientarla para ella. Quitó los marcos con las fotos de ellos, los atriles que Edward siempre mantenía en la sala, sus cuadros, la televisión y la radio. Intento por todos los medios quitar cualquier cosa que le recordara a él. Sin embargo, todo intento fue inútil. Porque a pesar que en el día evitaba a toda costa pensar en él, en la noche Edward la acosaba en sueños. Sueños que parecían tan reales, pero que la dejaban sin fuerza alguna. La derrumbaban.

Toco su vientre plano para consolarse. A pesar de que ya tenía seis meses nada parecía cambiar allí tampoco. Nunca tuvo ningún bulto que representara su embarazo pero se dijo a sí misma que pronto lo haría.

Ese día, aunque nunca lo sabría todo explotaría. Se levantó más nostálgica que de costumbre. Esa noche Edward no se había aparecido en sus sueños ni había escuchado su voz. Pensó que su mente lo estaba olvidando y sintió entrar en pánico. A pesar de que no se permitía pensar en él, el sólo hecho de imaginar que un día lo olvidaría la mataba de la angustia. Imagino el día en que no recordaría como sonaba su voz, su risa. Como se veían sus ojos en sol del amanecer, o como se formaban esas adorables arrugas en sus ojos cada vez que le sonreía. Algo comenzó a dolerle por dentro, pero lo ignoro.

Rápidamente busco entre los cajones su álbum. Y ahí estaba él. Nunca pensó que llegaría el momento en que necesitaría de unas fotos para recordarle, no tan pronto. Otro dolor le atravesó su cuerpo.

Se sentó en el suelo con el álbum en sus manos, y recordó que nunca lo había ido a ver al cementerio. Quizás por eso su recuerdo le estaba abandonado, pensó. Quizás si iba para allá y viera con sus propios ojos su tumba…

Otro dolor más fuerte le punzo. Quiso levantarse para ir al cementerio, pero no pudo. De pronto el dolor se hizo insoportable y sus pulmones parecían no funcionar. El aire no llegaba a ella. Se tocó el lugar de donde venía el dolor más fuerte; su vientre. Al bajar su mirada vio como una mancha roja se apoderaba de ella.

Sangre… Mucha sangre que la rodeaba.

Quiso pedir ayuda pero no pudo. Todo giraba alrededor de ella y en tan sólo unos segundos después todo se volvió negro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí terminando de escribir este capítulo que espero les haya gustado. Fue muy triste escribirlo pero era necesario para que entendieran del porqué Bella fue a parar a esa clínica. Aunque más adelante se verá el desenlace que la llevo hasta ese lugar.**

**Pero bueno espero que mis lectoras me sigan acompañando en esta historia que al igual que un rompecabezas se irán juntando las piezas. ¿Qué creen que le pasará a Bella ahora? ¿Y qué opinan de la muerte de Edward? Me gustaría leer sus comentarios ;)**

**Un abrazo enorme a mis nuevos lectores y a los antiguos también. Siempre es bueno saber que está allí.**

**Sin más que agregar me despido**

**Con cariño Nala.**


End file.
